


Let's Talk Again

by Miistical



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Liectenstein Fangirl, Yaoi, crack!ship, gun talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miistical/pseuds/Miistical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liechtenstein was never happier than the day she finally got her big brother to ask out one certain, feisty Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnie Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnie+Otaku).



Liechtenstein tapped her foot in unnatural impatience. She had invited Italy Romano over the day before for 'tea' at three and he had yet to shown up. She sighed. _Well, that's what he thinks at least._ It wasn't in her nature to lie to people, especially for selfish reasons such as this; but with Hungary's influence and her own need to help, what else could she do in this type of situation? Checking the clock yet again, Liechtenstein noted that it was nearing 4 and Switzerland was to be home soon. She wanted Italy Romano over before her big brother so that maybe she could explain what she had done; not that it would probably do any good as the Italian had a firecracker-temper. Again Liechtenstein sighed and rearranged her skirts.  
  
She was in the living room, tea and snacks out- which were slowly growing colder- and she herself was sitting near the door on a lounge, tea cup in hand. As she took a glance out the door, she straightened in delight. Up the path came a certain grumbling guest. Placing her drink down, she jumped from her seat and- nearly running into one of her brother's many gun collections in her haste- raced to the front door. Fixing her skirts yet again, Liechtenstein patted down her hair and straightened out her bow, waiting for the knock to sound on the heavy oak doors.  
  
Liechtenstein waited a beat or two before slowly approaching the handle, not wanting to seem too eager. On the patio was a very uncomfortable-looking Italy Romano, fidgeting and all. Noticing the door had opened, he scuffed his foot against the ground and mumbled, "Sorry I'm late." (Even if she was German, Romano knew that Liechtenstein didn't deserve any hate, so he brought some resemblance of good manners and checked himself before insulting the poor girl or cussing. Heaven have mercy on him if Switzerland were to find out Romano made his sweet sister _cry._ )  
  
Blushing in slight shame at being so late to something he was invited to- which rarely happened- Romano ducked his head. Liechtenstein covered her mouth with one hand, trying to keep giggles at bay. Swallowing her laughter she merely nodded and stepped aside to let Romano through. Making his way inside, Romano followed the young girl to the living room and sat in a nearby chair when she reoccupied her lounge. Awkward in such a situation, Romano picked at the chair's fabric, not sure of what to do or to say. Liechtenstein, taking pity upon her poor guess (considering it was only her selfishness that put him in what should be an awkward position), cleared with throat and asked, "Um... Romano?" Head snapping up, the man across from her nodded. Smiling, at both the reaction and the clock chiming 4, she went on to ask, "What should I call you?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Romano stared at her. "Uhm... what?" Liechtenstein felt her cheeks color as she played with her fingers. "Well... you're Italy too... so is it okay if I call you that?" Romano raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, call me South Italy if you really want to, I guess." Romano rubbed the back of his head and continued to mumble, "Fuck if I know why, but to hell with it." Seeing her brother finally coming home, Liechtenstein spoke quickly. "No, I meant can I call you Italy? Just Italy?" Right as the door opened and Switzerland came in, Romano said, "Really?! I mean, sure. I'd... like that."  
  
Which is also why in the next second Romano was screaming in Italian while Switzerland continued to shove his shotgun in Romano's face, demanding to know what he was talking about, why he was with his sister, who let him in, and _why was he here?_ Liechtenstein, sensing this opportunity, took the liberty to convince her brother that Romano was a guest and should be treated as such. Huffing in faux irritation, Liechtenstein told her brother to make nice while she went to kitchen to make more tea.  
  
Eying each other, Romano let his nice 'act' drop as he felt no regard in not being an asshole to Switzerland. "What the fuck was that for, you bastard?!" Romano sneered at the Swiss man as Switzerland narrowed his eyes at the Italian. Not giving his question any notice- nor the curse words in it- Switzerland spoke sternly, "You are North Italy's older brother, correct?" Confusion swept over Romano and he nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Then would you _please_ get him to stop running through my backyard naked?!" Romano propped his elbows on his knees and groaned into his hands. "God damn it, I was hoping those rumors were just that- rumors." Sitting back up, Romano grimaced in sympathy. "I can't make him do shit, you'll have to go to the stupid potato-bastard." Switzerland looked baffled. "He's _your_ brother." Romano shot back, "Yeah, well, it's not like _I'm_ of any help, now am I?"  
  
Switzerland leaned back in his chair, interested in the conversation. _Honestly, what kind of relationship does he has with his brother if they don't listen to each other?_ He was about to voice his question, but before he could, Romano scoffed out, "Me and my brother don't have the loving relationship you and your sister have, okay? Never have, never will; but I'll try and do something to keep that idiot out of your yard. Frankly I don't know why you haven't just shot him yet." Switzerland smirked and couldn't resist a jab. "What's with the nice act, hmm?" Usually he kept such remarks under his breath, but he's seen others- mainly Spain- get under the Southern Italian's skin and the reaction was always amusing. This time was no different.  
  
Face heating up to be an unhealthy red, Romano started to sputter. Not really any words came out, but it was obvious he was trying to insult Switzerland and couldn't find the words to do so. Ah, Switzerland kind of missed the days where he could be an asshole. Waving off Romano's pathetic attempts at more insults, Switzerland returned to a neutral stare. Romano, eye twitching, visually roamed around the room; taking in the pistols, shotguns, and snipers Switzerland happily displayed. A set of two pistols caught Romano's interest in their craftsmanship and that in turn caught Switzerland's interest.  
  
A wonderful looking Beretta-made set was displayed proudly above the door in earnest, making Switzerland raise his eyebrows at Romano's sudden pleased smirk. Sensing the Swiss' curious gaze on him, Romano turned back to the other man, smirk growing wider with his next few words, "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be a fan of anything Italian." Now confused, Switzerland snapped back- completely oblivious to his baby sister listening in-, "What makes you say I am?" Reveling in the perfect opportunity to be a smug asshat, Romano leaned back in his seat before nodding at the gun he was just admiring. "Beretta?" Flushing, Switzerland scowled. Yet his next words caught Romano off-guard.  
  
"Would you like to go shooting next week?"  
  
Nearly falling out of his chair, Romano coughed into his hand after he was done choking on air. Switzerland's cheeks heated up even more, but he soldier on. "That gun is 20 feet away and 10 feet in the air. It takes someone will skill to recognize the make of one from that far away. So," Switzerland shifted uncomfortably, "I would like you to accompany me the next time I go shooting." Too shocked to be rude, Romano slowly nodded. With his own curt nod, Switzerland pushed himself from the chair and gestured to the door. "I do suppose it has gotten late. I'll... show you the way out." Cheeks still flaming, Switzerland swiveled on his heel and set a brisk walk to the front door; Romano left stumbling behind.  
  
At the door, right before Switzerland could shut it, Romano stopped him. Before the blond man could say anything however, Romano beat him to it. "Uh... thanks for not... shooting me." Switzerland again nodded; neither quite comfortable with their feelings. Yet, right as the door closed behind his guest, at the right angle, one would see a very happy Liechtensteiner fangirling over her crack pairing of an OTP.

**Author's Note:**

> My crack!OTP, everybody!


End file.
